


It Was Nice

by smallishSnake



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: + tony deserves to not be in pain for once, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ignoring infinity war because peter parker deserves this, literally just fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallishSnake/pseuds/smallishSnake
Summary: After a mission, Tony and Peter make a video to send Aunt May.- - - -It was nice, Happy decided—seeing Tony enjoying something. Usually only he, Pepper, or Rhodey could make Tony laugh like that.





	It Was Nice

It had become something of a habit, after missions, to make a "fake" video of all the things Peter had done with Tony.

So, once Peter had gotten immediate medical care —"I’m fine!" "yeah, no"—from a bullet wound in his side—"I’m never taking you on a mission again" "I get into more trouble in Queens!"—they made the video.

"Hey, May," said Tony, "miss me? Because I—"

Very obviously biting back a laugh, Peter said, "Stop it!" and deleted the video. "Mr. Stark, c’mon."

"Okay, okay. You’re the director; I’m the dashingly attractive actor. Go." Peter restarted the camera, and Tony launched in with, "Hey, May, since we’re sending this to you, I technically have your number and so—"

"Mr. Stark, I’m serious!" cried Peter, grinning.

Tony laughed—genuinely laughed, genuinely happy. "Hi serious, I’m Tony." He put his sunglasses on as the car rolled to a stop. "We’ll do the beginning at the end. There’s probably a famous quote about that."

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

Happy opened Tony’s door, and Peter jumped out after them. "I’ll pick you up in fifteen."

Tony regarded the ice cream parlor. "Twenty."

"Sure thing. Have fun," Happy said, his last words punctuated with a knowing smile. He slid back into the driver’s seat, and Tony watched for a moment until the car drove out of sight.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter was doing that thing where he smiled and then tried not to smile. "Is— Is it really going to take us twenty minutes?"

Tony just gave him a look, one that intended very much to look blasé, and opened the door.

"We, um, we don’t have to actually get ice cream." When Tony walked into the parlor, Peter followed. "I thought we were gonna do the thing again where we, we stand in front of the store and take the video and then leave."

Ignoring him entirely, Tony said to the man behind the counter, "Two Stark Raving Hazelnuts. One scoop for me and two for the kid." To Peter, he said, "I hope you don’t have a nut allergy."

"We don’t have that flavor yet," the cashier said, not looking up. "Not until Wednesday."

Peter laughed out loud, and Tony shot him a mock wounded glare.

"Can I interest you," the man continued, in an unenthusiastic monotone, "in the Spider-Man Butter Pecan?"

"The what now?" Sparing a glance at the now wide-eyed Peter, Tony said, "This is London. You have a Spider-Man flavor in London. And you don’t have Stark Raving Hazelnut."

"I should’ve been recording," Peter muttered.

"Okay, fine." Tony took out his wallet. "Two... Spider-Man Butter Pecan, I guess."

The man behind the counter, in the slowest manner possible, scooped their ice cream. "Enjoy," he told them flatly as Tony handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

When they were seated, and Peter had started on his ice cream, Tony shook his head. "Next time London gets attacked by a gun-slinging alien, I’m letting it burn."

"Totally," Peter agreed.

"Wednesday. No Stark Raving Hazelnut until Wednesday. That’s just disrespectful."

Peter took out his phone. "Video?"

"Right." Tony pulled his chair next to Peter, and they both smiled into the camera.

Peter started. "Hey May! Mr. Stark bought me ice cream—"

"—because Peter did so well on—"

"—this lab project for—"

"—the president of England—"

"He means prime minister!"

"Right." Tony held up his ice cream. "Wish you were here!"

"Because I miss you," Peter said quickly. "I’m having lots of fun."

"Too much fun, one would—"

"And I’m learning a lot! Love you bye!" Peter ended the video. "Mr. Stark, I don’t mean to, you know, but— the president?"

Tony waved a hand, almost dropping his ice cream. "I’m a scientist, not a politician. I don’t attend my own board meetings most of the time, kid."

"Hm."

As Peter finished his ice cream, and Tony much more slowly finished his—the kid had an impressive ability to eat like a horse—they talked, joking and not-joking. When Happy showed up, neither of them noticed until a camera shutter clicked.

"Pepper’s gonna appreciate this," Happy said.

"She’ll have it framed," Tony said sourly. "I’ll see it on the wall as soon as she gets her hands on it."

Happy led them to the car, opening Tony’s door, then asked, "Where to?"

To his thinly veiled pleasure, he’d go on to ask that question several more times, as Tony and Peter traipsed around London. Tourist attractions, lunch, dinner, all through the city, and it wasn’t like the first time, when the two of them had just taken pictures in front of buildings and then jumped back in the car. No, this time, Tony would say, quietly, "Give us an hour, Hap," or better, "Can you run an errand for me?" The latter meant Happy would be gone for almost two hours, and if he finished the errand early, well, he’d catch Tony and Peter at the end of their little adventure and hang out with them for a while.

It was nice, Happy decided—seeing Tony enjoying something. Usually only he, Pepper, or Rhodey could make Tony laugh like that.

So when the night got later, and the midnight flight home got closer—"that late? Really?" "I need time for the kid, Hap, that’s all"—Tony finally told Happy to drive them to the airport.

And if Peter’s eyes began to droop, and he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder— And if Tony was smiling as he drifted off to sleep— And if Tony hadn’t slept in a long time, and if his arm was around Peter— Well, Happy took one more picture, and sent it to Pepper.


End file.
